Super transformation
Super transformation is a form from the Sonic the Hedgehog series that a person obtains by absorbing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. ''Worlds Collide'' and Worlds Unite In the Archie Comics crossover Worlds Collide, Sonic the Hedgehog and Super Mega Man became Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man''Mega Man'' #52 respectively to face the Chaos powered Egg-Wily Machine X. The super transformations are immensely powerful, effectively invincible, capable of indefinite sustained flight, and exponentially enhance the natural abilities of the base individual. A side effect of the transformation is that it renders most affected people with a gold color, and in the case of Hedgehogs, granted them red irises. With all of this power, defeating the Egg-Wily Machine X was a foregone conclusion, but the truly desired ability was using the Chaos energy of the forms to supercharge a reality warping Chaos Control and reverse the effects of the Genesis Wave, restoring their home universes to normal. .]] Sonic had done this once before (as shown in the bonus pages of Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250) and coached Mega Man through the process, telling him not to lose focus for any reason. Mega Man successfully restored his home reality with no trouble, but adamant vindictive interference from Dr. Eggman disrupted Sonic's attempt to restore his home universe with catastrophic consequences. Sonic and Mega Man were later forced to transform into these forms as a last resort later on in Worlds Unite to fight Sigma-3, as the latter had become powerful enough to defeat the Unified Army with little effort. They ultimately beat Sigma-3. Sticks' equivalent of Sonic when Sticks explains what had transpired referenced the Super transformations in a sarcastic manner, stating "Oh, sure! I turn gold and fly around all the time!" when she asks if they even believe her story, as the Chaos Emeralds, much less the super transformations caused by them, don't exist in her universe. Super Sonic Shot At the climax of the final battle against Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily, Mega Man and Sonic realize that even their super forms are not damaging the Egg-Wily Machine X quickly enough to outpace the Super Genesis Wave. Knowing that they have to finish things quickly, Super Mega Man suggests that since their combined attacks had proven effective against the Roboticized Masters even before Mega Man's upgrade to the Spin Dash Blast, they should do so once again but at maximum power. The resulting shot dwarfs both heroes in size and obliterates the Egg-Wily Machine X. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U The super transformation appears in the game as Sonic's final smash. Trivia *The super transformations strongly resemble that of the Super Saiyan transformations from Akira Toriyama's manga series ''Dragon Ball Z and many fans consider Super Sonic to be an homage to it, though it has never been stated by any members of Sonic Team that the concept was directly influenced by the manga. *Super Mega Man and Super Sonic are on the covers for Issue 52 of the Mega Man Archie Comics series, as well as the final part of the Worlds Unite crossover. *Ian Flynn originally planned for X to take part in the super transformation along with Sonic and Mega Man during Worlds Unite. The transformation was rejected by Sega.Bumbleking External links *Super transformation in the Sonic News Network *Super transformation in the Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Transformations